A New Beginning
by KiyannaMorshadow
Summary: This is the story of a girl. A girl that is different. She is an outsider longing to be part of something. She gets that chance on her 16th birthday.  Note: It is set in the world of Twilight. But has aspects of Hellsing as well as The Vampire Chronicles.
1. Prologue:

**Prologue:**

I have always known I was different. I have never fit into any mold or any one particular group. I am a loner, an outsider; I am the very definition of introvert. But let me first introduce myself; I am Kiyanna McDowell and I am a vampire or vampiress if you want to get technical. But like I said I am different, I am not your typical vampire. I do not shun the sun nor its light. I do not feed from humans nor do I desire their blood with an uncontrollable urge. The legends and myths say that I am to be repelled by crucifixes; on the contrary I actually own several and have worn one on occasion. The stories also say that the wolf is my mortal enemy and that I should fear them and hate them, like I said I am different; I am in fact . . . . in love with a wolf.

This is my story . . .

I was born in the literal sense of the word in 1990 in Memphis, TN. I am of average build and of average height, five foot three and half to be precise. My hair is brown, but it is a dark brown; some say almost black. I have natural red highlights because of my Irish ancestry and my skin is has an pale-olive complexion, sort of. For the fifteen years I was human my life was simple and easy. Nothing of importance ever happened to me. And then the day of my sixteenth birthday dawned. On this fateful day I met Aaron, a tall light skinned Scotsman with black hair and a six pack. When I first saw him he was the cool guy in our high school that always wore reflective sunglasses. A year later we were dating and I was a vampire.

I am getting ahead of myself, so let me back up to that day:


	2. A Party

**April 14, 2006 6:00 pm.**:

My friends had thrown me a party and invited the entire school. And I mean literally the entire school, as in everyone; jocks, nerds, cheerleaders, geeks, bookworms . . . everyone, even a few teachers. Including Aaron McDowell; the one guy in the school that every boy envied and every girl desired. Heck, there were even a few guys that wanted to hook up with him. He was the god of our school, and yet he seemed oblivious to that fact. The fact that I had a major crush on him should be of no surprise. And he had been invited to my party. Wow! I was so excited. I could not believe my luck. The hottest guy to ever walk the halls of my high school was going to be at my birthday party. I was honestly the luckiest sixteen year old in the history of sixteen year old girls and cool birthday parties.

**7:30 pm.**

I remember the moments before it happened quite clearly, as if they were only yesterday. I was leaning against the snack table watching the crowd mix and mingle when this gorgeous, 'god on earth', boy walked towards me. I did not expect him to say a word to me but he did. He introduced himself to me as simply, Aaron; but of course I already knew who he was, every girl in school knew who he was, or at least those who bothered did. He was Aaron McDowell, the most desirable single guy in our city. Heck, on earth as far as I was concerned. And he was talking to me. I took a deep breath; and looked up at all six feet and two inches of him and had to catch my breath before I could say anything intelligent. I also had to stop the gape of shock from appearing on my face, which thankfully did not show. But I'm sure I was blushing slightly, thankfully the room was dim.

"Hi, I my name is Kiyanna", was all I was trusted myself to say.

He smiled and said, "I know" then offered his hand to shake, which I did. I noticed his hand was slightly cool, but thought nothing of it since the house was cool anyway and we started chatting about school. About two hours later we had made it to my room and were sitting on my bed with the door closed. Since it was a co-ed party nobody thought it was unusual and my mom wasn't home. Most people were probably thinking I was the luckiest 16 yr old on earth, as I got to be alone with the most popular boy in our school. I even recall hearing some low whistles and jealous chatter as the door closed.


	3. Discoveries

**One hour later:**

We decided to watch a movie and so we curled up in front of my television. Of course with any dark and warm situation involving a hot guy and a girl that adores him, we started cuddling; in the most innocent meaning of the word, and then it happened. He started nuzzling my neck and then started kissing the side of my face and the base of my throat. Well, my neck is one of the most sensitive parts of my body, so when he started kissing the side of my neck I flinched. The ironic part of this is that I flinched into the kiss instead of away from it and his teeth pierced my skin. He had 'bitten' me by complete accident.

He tasted my blood and quickly pulled back. When my hand had gone to my neck and come back with a small drop of blood on it; I almost slapped him. I probably was not as shocked as I should have been when I felt his teeth prick the side of my neck and yet I looked up at him and said, "What was that?", in a calm voice. He just looked at me with a mixture of hurt and hunger; as well as lust and guilt, and other emotions that I could not hazard to guess at the time, were in his eyes. And then he started talking a mile a minute, and I managed to catch that he was explaining that he had wanted me ever since the first time he saw me, two years ago on the first day of my high school career as a freshman.

He said that he had been trying to stay away because was not good for me and that as a Sophomore, at the time, he did not want to appear to friendly with the 'fresh-meat'. I shook my head and said that should not have mattered since I knew plenty of upperclassmen that had younger friends and some that were actually dating. He agreed that, yes that was true, but not many actually dated them in the first week of school. I asked why he had not even bothered to act friendly and introduce himself and had even, it seemed, been avoiding me at school. He took a deep breath and told me that he had done so because he was a vampire. I looked at him with a mixture of adoration and confusion in my dark brown eyes. He told me that unless he reversed the process that had started when his teeth nicked my skin, that I too would be a vampire within the hour.

It had been five minutes since his teeth had pierced the skin on the side of my neck and the venom had entered my veins. He leaned towards me with the full intent to remove the venom by sucking it from my body before it could take effect. I stopped him by placing my hand against his lips. "No', I looked into his troubled deep red eyes, ' I want this. I want to be with you, as a part of your life. I want to be like you.' I took a deep breath. I am a big fan of the Anne Rice books so I was not scared. 'I want to be a vampire". He lowered his head and pulled me closer into his stone cold chest, then he kissed the top of my head and I molded myself into him as he embraced me; both of us knowing that the metamorphosis was coming and that when it came it would be intense. I looked up at him as the first wave of pain hit. Before I could utter a sound, he placed his hand across my mouth and then scooped me up, and carried me to the bed and placed me down onto its red and black coverings. _How appropriate the coloring now that I look back on it. _He kept his hand over my mouth and held me as what felt like lava coursed through me. Since the party was still going on he had to quiet my screams so as not to alert our schoolmates.

It was like no other pain that I had ever had to deal with. What can describe it? It was worse than the sting of any shot that has or will ever be invented. It was like a tidal wave of fire coursing through my veins. That it burned is putting it lightly, far from it. Were it not for Aaron I might not have been able to stand it. My body responded to the pain by convulsing and shaking. The pain in my eyes must have been intense because his eyes were full of torment. I do honestly believe they were a reflection of mine in a way. They showed how hard it was for him to watch me endure this pain. He soothed me as best as he knew how; he stroked my hair and rubbed my back. He also just held me to him and murmured into my ear how much he loved me and that it would be over soon. As my body stopped shaking he lowered me onto my bed. I lay facing the wall trying to catch my breath.

The pain had started to subside and he titled my head so I could meet his eyes. "How are you feeling?", he asked with concern. I blinked my eyes and met his intense gaze, "I feel, great …. alive, more alive than I have ever felt before". He smiled at me and replied, "Good, do you have any questions, my flicka?"

I nodded, "just one, how old are you?"

He closed his eyes, "twenty".

I cocked my head and looked at him with a blatant expression of curiosity on my face.

"I have been twenty for nigh on a century".

I just nodded and then pulling him down onto the bed beside me, I wrapped myself around him and slept. _As I look back this should have been yet another clue that I was different. _I awoke to him watching me with an intense, yet curios expression. I started to ask a question but he moved to place his finger on my lips, and shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything I leaned up and kissed him. "Good evening, have you watched me all day?"

He just grinned and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Well have you or have you not? It is not that difficult of a question. Do not toy with me Aaron.' I bared my fangs 'I am not a patient being when I first awake and nor do I want to start off on a sour note with you. You are my mate and I love you. Now, please just answer my question."

"You are beautiful when you get flustered, did you know that?' He leaned down and kissed me. 'Yes, I did watch you, not all day but I did check in on you every two hours. What do you want to do tonight?"

"I want to hunt. I want to go out into the night and see the world through my new eyes. I want to try out my new body. I want to be with you and let you teach me about this, my new life." I looked up out of the top of my eyes through my lashes into his eyes and started thinking, _I wonder if he can still pleasure me like he did when I was human? _All of a sudden he reached over and groped my left breast and as he did he leaned up and started nibbling my ear.

He murmured in my ear, "Does that answer your question, babe?" He grinned and moved around so that he was looking up at me, the tips of his fangs showing below his upper lip.

I groaned and tilted my head and then moved closer to him. "Yes, it does. Please don't stop."

"Oh, I will not stop unless you tell me to. We have all of eternity to pleasure each other, ' he grinned, 'with no consequence; at least no major ones."

"Just one more question; I thought vampires did not sleep." Like I said before, I am an admirer of Anne Rice and her _Vampire Chronicles_; and so this was one thing that was bugging me.

He snickered, "that's more of a statement than a question but I will still answer. We don't normally, but you seem to be different. Your eyes are still brown, which I'm not complaining about; and your skin does not sparkle, but then again we haven't really been in the sun yet and you sleep." He shook his head and continued, "I don't understand ma fille, but I will try and find some answers for you, I promise."

"When can we go hunting? I am kind of curious as to what is on the menu."

"Oh, we can hunt any time we want. As to the menu, I normally pick off one or two homeless people or stray dogs. If I am looking for bigger more difficult prey I go to the state parks and military bases around here." I thought about that and then I could not help myself, the mental picture I got of him stalking corporals and majors was hilarious. I started laughing and then when he gave me a puzzled look I again tried out my new found ability and sent him a thought containing the same picture, plus a few of my own comments. My powers include being able to read minds as well as speak telepathically with those I so choose. I can also speak with animals.

He started laughing, "That is amazing, I have heard of others of our kind that have special abilities but I have not actually met one and here my mate, a new born vampire that I brought into this life, has one."

The next night, Saturday, we went hunting. Aaron and I took his black Ford F-150 with four wheel drive and drove to Chickasaw State Rustic Park, which is located in Henderson, TN, eighteen miles south of Jackson, Tennessee on State Hwy. 100. On the ride there I studied the scenery around me as if I had never seen it before; I studied the area around me with greater attention than I ever had as a human. Even though we were going 90 miles per hour, I could still see the individual yellow-gold and reddish-orange leaves of the ready for fall trees on the side of the Tennessee state highway. My new eyes took in every detail of what was around me as my other new senses also took everything else in; the feel of the Autumn air brushing across my face as it carried the scent into the truck of the aroma of fires burning in cozy little fireplaces and also the sound of birds flying over and leaves rustling in the woods.

We arrived at Chickasaw State Rustic Park and drove up to the gate, parked and got out. It was still dark out so the gate was closed. Before we headed into the park to start hunting I paused and took it all in with one big, deep breath and a twirl of my body, "This is amazing!".

Aaron turned to me with a grin, "You ready?", then taking my hand he started running, pulling me along with him into the woods. We ran about five miles into the woods before stopping. We then split up and started testing the air for the scent of any humans or even large animals that might be in the area. I came across the fragrance of three young bucks and sent a thought along with a picture to my mate, "_I found something of interest_."

"Coming my huntress".


	4. Firsts

I smiled to myself as I waited for him to join me in the clearing where I had come across the trail belonging to three white tailed bucks. A few short moments after I had sent Aaron the message, as he had only been a few yards away, he was beside me with a smirk on his face, "are you ready?" he asked as he shifted forward into a hunter's crouch.

"Yes". We then crept forward side by side to within a few feet of the trio of deer whose scent I had picked up. With Aaron at my side I leaped at the young buck closest to us as he went for one a little further away and slightly to the right of my chosen prey. The third buck of course got the Hell out of Dodge as soon as his companions were sprang upon.

We easily dispatched both of the deer we had chosen and with the thirst slackened Aaron and I headed back to the truck at an easy lope. We kept an open ear for any humans that may be in the area; but alas there were none.

On arriving back at the large, black truck we both climbed into the cab and Aaron started the engine, turned the truck around and then we headed back to Memphis. On the ride back I just sat there studying his face as he held my hand and stroked the back of my left hand with his thumb.

As we entered the city limits he turned to me and asked if I wanted to try driving his truck.

"Oh, yes!" I exclaimed.

He just nodded and then pulled over onto the shoulder and we switched seats and he gave me a quick run down of the controls and pedals then he said, "okay just merge back into traffic and lets keep it slow for now.' he grinned 'As much as I hate to go slow I want to make sure you do not cause an accident".

I looked over at him with a dare devil grin and revved the engine.

"Easy baby girl", he placed a hand on my arm and lightly squeezed it.

I just grinned and leaned into him and kissed him. I then shifted from park to drive and easily merged back into the five o'clock traffic of the outskirts of Memphis, Tennessee. A mortal who was just learning how to drive would have been mortally worried, I on the other hand was highly pumped.

We arrived back at my house and to our relief my mom was not home yet. We had been planning on avoiding my house when she was there because of the transformation and we did not want my mother to see me before I could get control of the hunger. We would later learn that it was very easy for me to control the urges to feed. If we had to be at the house when she was there we stayed in my room or in the back part of the house in the arcade/sun room.

I woke up the next morning and started thinking to my self, _I was bitten on the fourteenth, a Friday and it was now the sixteenth, a Sunday. How ironic, that it is the day that so many people across the nation will be going to church and my new found companion and I will be waiting inside for the sun to set and our hunt to begin. We were planning on going to the local Goth club and blending with the various groups and feeding from the unsuspecting teenagers and young adults. Our pale skin and dark clothing would blend so well. _


	5. The Club and Emotions

We arrived at the Goth club right as the crowds were starting to grow, about ten o'clock. We split up and wove through the dancers picking our victims at random. I for some odd reason could not find a victim, no one stood out as appetizing, nor did I really feel hungry. I located Aaron and let him now that I was going to go out side and catch my breath. He nodded and then turned back to his chosen victim. I went to the door and then turned back and watched him at work. He flirted with her and led her towards the back were there were booths set up so that couples would have some privacy to make out and do anything else they might want to do.

I went outside and walked around a while trying to get my emotions and other senses under control and I was not doing so well. I knew he was only flirting in order to get a meal but my feminine instincts of ownership and jealousy were taking over. I walked in ever tightening circles trying to get control and when it came down to losing it and going into the club and yanking him away from that Goth chick or just getting the Hell out of Dodge; I could no longer stand the tension and I bolted. I kept running into the night, not knowing where I was going or what I may be looking for. I passed stores and homes, cop cars and eighteen wheelers, all of the things that make up a city I ran past without a thought nor nary a glance. I finally stopped running at the airport; a full ten city blocks away, not many miles but of course distance meant nothing to me. I was far enough away now to no longer here the music from the club nor the beating of the inhabitants hearts. And I just stood there and sobbed quietly into my hands.


	6. Forgiven

I did not return to my house until close to midnight. He was waiting. I walked past him into my bed room but left the door open to show that I was not completely pissed off at him just a little mad. He followed me in and then walked up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder he asked, "you okay?".

The silence hung over us like a cloud and I finally turned to him and meeting his ruby gaze squarely I started to unzip his jeans. He cocked his head and started to say something but I just placed a hand on his lips and reached through the gap of the zipper and his boxers with my fingers and started to stroke him. Since I kept my gaze on his face I saw the look of pleasure that crossed his face and I smiled.

"What are you up to my little minx?", he said through my fingers.

Grinning from ear to ear I reached for his right hand and brought it up to my face and pulled it down in a stroking gesture. "Showing you that I forgive you and that even though I almost lost it back there at the Goth club I am under control now, and also that I understand why you have to 'flirt' with the girls; though I do not see why you have to, you are so handsome". With my last comment I felt him throb and I wrapped my fingers around it and squeezed lightly.

He moaned and I leaned forward and kissed him, first on each cold, pale white cheek and then on his full lips. My tongue flicked out and wiggled into his mouth and he started to suck on it. He then placed his tongue in my mouth and I nibbled and sucked on it. I then went to my knees and took him into my mouth and ran my tongue around his shaft and then I ran my teeth the length of it. He was throbbing in my mouth and I could sense he wanted more. I could also read his thoughts, and he was defiantly worked up and praising his choice of a girlfriend. _"Do you want to carry me to the bed and have your way with me or would you prefer me to be dominant and to continue to pleasure you?", _I asked him silently.

"You may continue my mistress", he answered in a low whisper as his cock pulsed in my mouth.

I stood up and backed Aaron towards the bed and had him lay down. I undressed him and then started to run my nails up and down his chest, getting closer and closer to his penis, but never actually touching it. I was lying beside him and when he asked if he may touch me; I of course granted him permission. He placed a hand on my breast and squeezed lightly. I arched my back and moved my hand to his member and started rubbing it. All of a sudden he grabbed my hips and swung me up onto his bent knees and then lowered me onto his enlarged, throbbing shaft.

"What"! I gasped in shock and looked down at his face with a bemused look on my own face..

He gave me a playful swat on my buttocks and grinned, "I have changed my mind, I want to be dominant. Besides I am a man, and methinks you be preferring me as the dominant one, am I right?" He smirked and moved his hand to my left ear and started rubbing it.

I sighed and gripping my knees around him I rolled us onto our sides. I then kissed him and said, "you my dear are right.' I ground my hips into his and therefore him further into me. 'I do like it when my partners are dominant". We moved together for a while longer until he climaxed and since I had not yet climaxed he slowly withdrew from me and then using his fingers in me and his tongue on my clit he preceded to get me off.

We then lay side by side and let our breathing calm down. He wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled into his chest and I fell asleep in his no longer stone grasp.


	7. School and Graduation

**The following week after the teacher's conference**

Since my eyes were the normal brown and I seemed to have a good amount of control over the thirst for human blood Aaron allowed me to go to school on that Monday morning. The day dawned bright and early at 6:00 with no hint of being cloudy. Of course, this being the case, Aaron wore his usual blood red hoodie, reflective sunglasses and black Wrangler® jeans with black sneakers, while I wore a jean material mini skirt and a black tunic with a silver lace trim as well as knee high black leather boots. When we got ready to leave the house he just looked at me and mumbled under his breath.

"What was that"? I asked him sweetly.

"Nothing, I was just saying how beautiful you look on this glorious morning".

"Sure you were; you remember I can read your thoughts? And we both know that is not what you really were saying, is that not right baby"?

He sighed and nodded, "got me again', he chuckled, 'come here', he wrapped me in his arms, 'I said lucky little wrench, I wish I could still get away with short sleeves".

"There now, is it not so much better to tell the truth than to be caught in a lie and have to admit it?" I kissed him on the cheek and then turned to walk out of the door, swinging my hips the whole way.

He followed me with a grin on his face and his eyes locked on my butt and then we got into his black Ford F-150 4X4, he stuck his key in the ignition, started the truck and we went to school.

We arrived at school and found a parking spot. Aaron cut the engine and then came around to my door at what would to the other students appear to be a normal human pace, but of course for him it was a dull pace. I thanked him and then we started toward the entrance to the main high school building.

Our first class was Spanish Two but we did not sit together. I sat in the last seat on the last row, the row closet to the teacher's desk. Aaron sat in the third seat of the second row from the door. There were four seats in each row. Our teacher's name was Ms. Robinson, but everyone affectionately called her 'Little Miss' because she was short. She was a fun teacher and everyone in the school, students and faculty alike loved her. After Spanish I had Algebra Two and Aaron had Economics. Our schedule was as follows; Geometry for me and Drama for Aaron third, fourth period Computer in which Aaron and I sat together, then Religion while Aaron was in English, then we both had lunch, sixth period was English for me and Geography for Aaron, finally seventh period Aaron and I had study hall together where we also would sit together and then at three school was let out for the day.

**May 2006**

As finals got closer we would spend more time apart, I studying and Aaron hunting since I did not seem to need to hunt as much as he did. He would go and collect blood for me while I stayed at my house to keep up the appearance of normalcy for my mother's sake. As May approached my mom kept asking Aaron what he had planned for the next year, like what college he wanted to go to and other such boring questions. He kept answering that he was as yet unsure of where he was going to go. She would just shake her head and put of the questioning till a later date and then start badgering him again. I could see it was working on his nerves and so I took to keeping them apart as much as possible. I knew he did not like to be rude but my mother was never one to beat around the bush when she had a point to get across, _Lord I miss her sometimes but it is only on very rare occasions. I often chuckle at her memory and wonder how she is doing without me, if she only knew where and what her precious daughter really was and what she was up to she might not be doing so well. Well, back to my story._

May twenty third of 2006 finally arrived, of course Aaron graduated with honors and I being the faithful girlfriend attended. I had asked my mother the week before if I could attend a party at Aaron's house and she had granted her permission. I sad to say, or so my mom would later say, would not return that night. Aaron and I were going to elope that night to Europe with the plan to not return to Memphis or the States inside of the next century. I can only imagine my mother's reaction when she did not find me in my room nor was able to get hold of me by Aaron's house phone. She did not have his cell number nor mine since my phone had recently been bought for me by Aaron as a present in celebration of us being together for a full month. We would later use an alias to leak it to the papers that we had died in a car crash at the fault of a drunk driver.


	8. Road Trip

For a year after graduation we roamed the Southern states, making our way north and east toward the Appalachian foothills. We flitted from one group of nomads to another never staying longer than a month in one place. We made it to Washington State and there we crossed the path of a group of three

They were causing some suspicion to arise in a nearby town so we decided to move back down to California. We stayed there for a year and a half before starting the journey back toward the Southeastern United States.

Six months after getting back to Tennessee, Aaron suggested going to the Volturri, the quote on quote governing body of vampires, in Italy to try and get some answers about why I was different from him and the other vampires, but since I did not want to draw attention to my uniqueness; I refused. So we stayed in the South and again moved amongst the nomads. In April of 2009, Aaron finally convinced me to go to Europe with him and at least see the sights; I went but I had a feeling it would not end pleasantly: I could never know how right I was. We arrived in Germany and made our way across Europe toward Romania. We spent a month in Scotland where he showed me where he had lived as a human before we continued our pilgrimage. In Romania we joined a coven of four and because they were all younger then we (Aaron was forever 20 and I 16; but he had been a vampire for 100 years and I for only four; they had only been vampires for a little over 5 yrs; their creator had been killed: I was the 'youngest') Aaron and I became the 2nd couple-in-command. About 6 months after being in Romania, a year after getting to Europe, a werewolf killed my mate and my going after him started a war between the Romanian nomads and the wolves.


End file.
